Cette nuit là
by Melodie Stryder
Summary: Un soir Will se laisse aller après une dure journée seulement il ne s'attendait pas à une petite visite…


OS Grell/Will

Titre: Cette nuit là

Résumé: Un soir Will se laisse aller après une dure journée seulement il ne s'attendait pas à une petite visite…

* * *

><p>William rentrait d'une journée de travail éreintante et n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer. Il s'assit donc sur son fauteuil profitant qu'il n'y a personne pour s'affaler complètement. Il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes puis sa veste et sa cravate suivirent. Détendu il défie les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et posa ses lunettes sur la petite table à côté de lui puis passa sa main dans les cheveux les décoiffant ainsi légèrement puis poussa un petit soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux en sentant une brise lui caresser le visage. Le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre il sentit un poids contre son corps et ses bras se retrouvèrent attachés aux accoudoirs dans la seconde. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux afin de contempler le visage de Grell qui était très très content de lui et qui le contemplait avec un grand sourire.<p>

-William si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu qu'une occasion comme celle-là se profile, que tu sois à moi rien qu'à moi pendant toute une soirée…

-Qu'es ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

-Juste que tu te laisses faire.

-En même ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…dit-il en bougeant ses bras solidement attachés.

-Exact. Répondit-il tout sourire.

Grell commença à enlever son manteau puis défit sa chemise lentement savourant le regard de Will sur sa peau désormais exposé au regard scrutateur de celui-ci. Grell se mit à faire de même avec la chemise de Will en profitant pour caresser ce corps finement musclé. Will le regarda faire frissonnant sous les caresses du roux lorsqu'il effleurait des endroits sensibles du roux lorsqu'il effleurait des endroits sensibles.

-William. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres

Le dit William fut parcouru d'un frisson, peu habitué à ce que Grell prononce son prénom en entier. Le rouquin se lécha les lèvres puis se pencha embrassant tendrement le brun. Ce dernier sentit des mains parcourir son torse pour s'arrêter sur ses tétons et jouer avec. Will gémit sous ce contact laissant à Grell le champ libre pour ce qu'il voulait depuis le début du baiser : mettre la langue. Sa langue glissa sur les lèvres entrouvertes pour partir à la recherche de son double, les deux muscles enfin trouvés se mirent à se découvrirent d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Grell très excité se mit à ses frotter contre Will qui poussa un gémissement à cette action.

-William tu es tellement désirable ainsi. Dit-il la voix rauque de désir

Grell soudain très presser de passer à la suite enleva son pantalon puis son boxer libérant ainsi son érection qui était très comprimée dans se pantalon. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Will plein de désir, il s'approcha de lui et défit son pantalon s'aidant de la coopération de Will pour le lui enlever et en profita pour aussi retirer le boxer de Will. En voyant William ainsi Grell ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard.

-William. Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se mit à quatre pattes devant lui et entreprit de se préparer. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche les suçant et le léchant, s'attirant ainsi le regard fiévreux du brun. Une fois ses doigts bien mouillés, il les amena à son entrée et en fit pénétré deux tant il était excité de la situation, il les fit aller et venir dans sa moiteur, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement sous le plaisir, il continua encore quelques minutes se traitement puis n'en pouvant plus il se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Will, profitant de la proximité pour frictionner leurs sexe et l'embrasser fougueusement par la même occasion.

-Grell… je te veux…maintenant. Souffla Will entre deux baisers.

Le dit Grell ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps et saisissant la virilité de Will, il s'empala dessus délicatement les faisant gémir tous les deux de concert. Une fois remis de l'intrusion Grell commença ses mouvements de vas et viens doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement se cambrant contre le torse de Will qui en profita pour happer entre ses lèvres un téton durci, faisant gémir sa victime.

-Grell…détache moi…je veux…han oui…te prendre…ha…plus fort. Haleta-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Grell arrêta ses mouvements un instant pour défaire fébrilement les attaches, une fois défaites Grell sentit des mains sur ses fesses puis il se sentit soulever et se retrouva sur le lit de Will. Le brun l'embrassa possesivement avant de re-pénétrer le roux qui en gémit de plaisir, gémissement qui se transforma bientôt en râle puis en cri de plaisir sous les assauts du brun qui besognait sa prostate avec force.

-Grell...je t'aime. Susurra Will à l'oreille de son amant

Sous le coup de cette révélation le shinigami jouit en criant le nom de son brun, qui se libéra à son tour en sentant cet anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre. Il se retira et s'affala à côté de son amant qui se blotti aussitôt contre lui.

-Dit Will c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Questionna-t-il avec des peppy eyes

-Oui c'est vrai. Répondit-il très sérieux

Grell l'embrassa à en perdre haleine puis à la fin du baiser souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

-Moi aussi je t'aime William 3

END

* * *

><p>Voilà en espérant que ça vous à plus ^^<p>

reviews ?


End file.
